New Orleans
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Louisiana | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Dark Oaks; Miss Robichaux's Academy | 1st = }} New Orleans is an American city in the U.S. state of Louisiana. It is a port city and the largest city in the state. The largest neighborhoods in New Orleans are the French Quarter and the Garden District. It is known for its French-Creole culture, as well as Cajun ethnicity and hosts the annual festival known as Mardi Gras, as well as other popular recreational venues including food and jazz festivals. New Orleans has proven to be a popular locale for the horror film genre, owing largely to the popularity of author Anne Rice and her 1976 novel Interview with the Vampire. New Orleans became a major recurring setting in season five of the HBO series True Blood and was revealed to be the headquarters of the Vampire Authority. On one particularly gruesome evening of revelry, Russell Edgington, and other members of the reformed Authority became intoxicated after drinking the blood of vampire elder Lilith. They went into the French Quarter and gorged themselves on unsuspecting humans at a karakoke bar. Points of Interest ; Dark Oaks: Dark Oaks was the name of an old plantation estate owned by the Caldwell family of New Orleans. It was previously owned by a retired military officer named Colonel Caldwell. Upon his death, Dark Oaks was passed down to his daughter, Katherine Caldwell. At this time, Katherine had been involved with a Hungarian nobleman named Count Alucard, whom she fell in love with and married. Alucard turned out to be a vampire and the son of the infamous Count Dracula. Katherine's former boyfriend, Frank Stanley, attempted to kill Alucard, but accidentally shot Katherine instead, killing her. After which, the estate was presumably inherited by her sister, Claire Caldwell. ; Miss Robichaux's Academy: Located in the Garden District of New Orleans, Louisiana, Miss Robichaux's Academy is multi-storied mansion and a private learning center, catering exclusively to the education of witches. As of 2014, the school was headed up by coven Supreme, Cordelia Goode, and its staff consisted of its previous students, Zoe Benson and Queenie, as well as its new servant Kyle Spencer. Previous staff members and students included the previous supreme, Fiona Goode, students Madison Montgomery and Nan and the late caretaker, Spalding. Films that take place in ''.]] * 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Autopsy * Candyman II: Farewell to the Flesh * Cat People (1982) * Dracula 2000 * Dracula II: Ascension * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night * Hatchet * Hatchet II * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles * Savage Bees, The * Son of Dracula (1943) Television programs that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails * American Horror Story: Coven * Originals, The Comics that take place in * Dark Days Books that take place in * Frankenstein: Prodigal Son * Interview with the Vampire Comics that take place in * American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men Characters from People who were born in * Billy Slaughter * Bob Clark * Deneen Tyler * Ed Nelson * Eric Laneuville * Guy Gallo * Michael Kenworthy * Paul Rae * Phil Fondacaro * Sam Trammell * Victor Miller External Links * New Orleans at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Louisiana Category:New Orleans Category:Cities